1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crash test dummies and, more particularly, to a joint assembly for a crash test dummy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive, aviation, and other vehicle manufacturers conduct a wide variety of collision testing to measure the effects of a collision on a vehicle and its occupants. Through collision testing, a vehicle manufacturer gains valuable information that can be used to improve the vehicle.
Collision testing often involves the use of anthropomorphic mannequins, better known as “crash test dummies”, to estimate a human's injury risk. The dummy must possess the general mechanical properties, masses, joints, and joint stiffness of the humans of interest. In addition, they must possess sufficient mechanical impact response similitude and sensitivity to cause them to interact with the vehicle's interior in a human-like manner.
The crash test dummy typically includes a head assembly, spine assembly, rib cage assembly, pelvis assembly, right and left arm assemblies, and right and left leg assemblies. The pelvis assembly and leg assembly are connected together through a joint.
One disadvantage of a current joint is that it does not allow for easy access to adjust a tightness of the joint without disassembling the dummy. Another disadvantage of the current joint is that it has a very small contact area to generate friction and lacks friction adjustment for tightness of the joint. Yet another disadvantage of the current joint is that it only applies to a particular type of joint such as a hip joint of a crash test dummy. Thus, there is a need in the art for a joint assembly that has easy access for tightening, has sufficient joint friction, and can be applied to other joints beside the hip of the crash test dummy.